Development of efficient membranes has been a challenge in the field of fluid filtration, in particular when aimed at water treatment.
Whether for human consumption, agriculture or industry, several methods are commonly used for filtration including reverse osmosis (RO), nanofiltration (NF), ultrafiltration (UF) and microfiltration (MF) and additional methods identifiable by a skilled person.
Despite production and elaboration during the past 20 years of several filtration concepts/technologies proposed as improvements or alternatives to the above mentioned approaches, development of efficient, cost-effective and/or environmental friendly filtration methods and system has been a challenge in particular when directed at selective filtration.